With the proliferation of exercise equipment and workout facilities, including home equipment, and the shortening of leisure time for many, it would be convenient to have inexpensive, wearable personal workout equipment that could be implemented and used without occupying the hands of the user.
Existing devices and methods of developing muscles use free weights or exercise machines designed to target a particular muscle or muscle group. Free weights work against gravity and typically work one muscle group and apply resistance in only one direction at a time. Also, the use of free weights excludes other activities as the user holds the free weights with their hand or hands. Free weights are generally not readily adjustable and prevent the user from engaging in activities which require using hands such as household chores, typing, operating doors, holding a book, or gardening. Further, free weights are bulky and heavy and cannot be transported easily.
Exercise machines are generally not portable, take up a large amount of space, and work only specifically targeted muscles or muscle groups, although they are generally somewhat adjustable. Exercise machines typically need the user's full attention, occupy one or both of the user's hands, and are not easily affordable.